codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ji Robinson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 16:11, September 30, 2011 Rights Ok, Ji. I've given you the rights you deserve. You have bureaucrat, sysop, chatmod and rolback rights. My exams are here, so I may not be able to log on that much. -OddDellaRobbia003- 06:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) May I suggest changing the link color to a different, perhaps brighter color? They're barely visible. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 23:41, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yep! And should I make a page for that crossover fic I showed you? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, Ji! I was thinking, should we give Per Ankh rights (like Skittycat)? After all, he has ''contributed a lot. -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 08:55, October 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL yeah. I'll give Per Ankh his rights now. -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 08:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Odd had an idea for the catagories: "Once we create a fanfiction (let's take me as a case), we'll categorise our ''whole ''fanfiction under one category, which will be the title of the fanfiction. After that, we' can categorise the story title category under fanfiction category. ---- E.G. My Story Name: Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper 'Step 1' '''Category:Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper' 1. Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper and so on... Step 2 Category:Fanfictions Category:Code:LYOKO - The Legacy of Franz Hopper Note: The base category is always at the top. The items under the base category are pages included in the base category. " Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. And what about catagories for canon characters as well as a general one for OCs? Also, we would need ones for Continuations, crossovers, and Alternate Universes. And ... now I'm rambling, aren't I? Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you don't need to have pages before making catagories. Just go to where you type in a URL. Like so: "http://codelyokofanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Alt-Universe" Just replace "Alt-Universe" with the catagory's name, tap the enter key, and viola! new catagory! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:41, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Glad I could help! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 16:53, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Christmas in the Mountains My fic is titl4ed Christmas in the Mountains. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3797720/1/bChristmas_b_in_the_bMountains_b Angie Y. 04:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice Wow! Thanks, Ji! You've got my Fanfiction page up already. That's a fast one! Hello Ji Hello Ji, I would like to be an admin, and help out on this wiki. I know I can't just come in and take admin rights by storm, so I plan to work to get there, like you did with PE, CL, and NP. So please alow me to help, you. I have some great ideas for this wiki. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! If I told you, would they still be my plans ? My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! All I have in mind, is some templates, some lay outs, a better front page, and some wiki stuff like on the admin dash. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! Yeah, sure, whatever... your one to talk..MY WIKIS BACKGROUND STILL HASN'T RETURNED ! My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! Fanfiction Writer Located Hi, Ji! I've found someone with a Fanfiction, and he has a Wiki of his own. Should we ask him if we could add his Fanfiction to our Wiki? I'm not very good at persuasion, so maybe you'll do that. Check it out! -OddDellaRobbia003- (Talk) 01:53, October 17, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki. The Fanfiction Writer. I'm good, you? I had to put my story on hold as A) both me and my co-author need to work on other stuff, and B) I'm in a Homestucking mood at the moment. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 03:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Template Do you mind if I change it ? [[User:Firestormblaze|'Last name']] Ever first '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'name Greatest]] 17:39, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool, btw Nice sig. [[User:Firestormblaze|'Last name']] Ever first '[[User blog:Firestormblaze|'name Greatest]] 18:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC)